Believe
by Baby the Stars Shine Bright
Summary: Songfic to Believe by Josh Groban. Short and sad... oh so my friend and I think, anyway. First Christmas after Lily and James were murdered.


Okay, for anyone who doesn't know, I love Josh Groban. So, I've now gotten to the point that I listen to the radio all the time in hopes "Believe" will come on. Sad, I know. Anyway, whenever it _does_ come on, this little fic idea comes into my mind. So, now I'm going to attempt to write something to go with the song. Wish me luck!

By the way, Jessica was Sirius's girlfriend and mother to his child. She was also Lily's best friend.

I do _not_ own this song or _Harry Potter_, don't sue me, I'm broke as is!

**"Believe"**

Oh, final note, though I'm not doing this right now, playing "Believe" while you read this is probably a really good idea.

It was December 25, the first December 25 since… Jessica swallowed hard. It was the first Christmas since they had been murdered. The dark haired girl push little Harry's hair back gently as she stared out the window. It was snowing. Oh how she and Lily had had so much fun in the snow… but that was all gone now. They would never have fun in the snow or at all ever again.

_Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_

Lily had been her best friend, best friend from day one. They did everything together. They both fell in love. They both got married; heck, they'd been maid/marten of honor for each other. They had both had children. But it all came to an end while they were still children themselves. Lily and James had been murdered and Sirius thrown in Azkaban ripping Jessica from her seemingly happy life into the cruelest possibility for the world.

_We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up_

Slowly Jessica made her way out of the nursery. As she opened the door to her room she could hear the clock strike one. Tears threatened to over come her, but Jessica pushed them back. She opened the jewelry box on her dresser and listened to the song. It was the present Sirius had gotten her last Christmas, the last thing he was able to give her. Slowly she knelt in front of it and watched the scenes in it. The box was like a small TV but it played back memories. Jessica watched the Christmas from the year before and soon fell asleep there on the floor half laughing, half crying.

_When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day_

Jessica woke up late that morning to the cries of the two children in her care. It was nine o'clock; Harry and Alex were giving her a break. "Oh! We're supposed to be at King's Cross at eleven!" she cried before running out of the room and to the nursery.

_Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe_

Jessica sat in on the train to Hogwarts with Harry and Alex. Alex, the last reminder of what her life had been, her son, and her pride and joy in life. Harry had been entrusted in Jessica's care after the three months of lawsuits she went through to get him. There was no way she was going to leave the last remainder of her best friend in the hands of Lily's so called sister. To this day Jessica couldn't figure out why the Dursly's had fought her for Harry but she won never the less.

After the funerals, Jessica had promised to come to Hogwarts for Christmas so she wouldn't be alone with Alex and Harry for the holidays. So now she was on the train back to Hogwarts and being flooded with memories again.

_Trains move quickly to their journey's end  
Destinations are where we begin again_

"Welcome, Jessica. How are you?" Dumbledore said joyfully as he greeted his three gusts. "Oh, and this must be Harry. My Lord, he has grown. Alex, Alex, Alex, it's good to see you too. Well, I know what you're looking for. Here you go," he said handing Alex a lollypop.

"Thank you for have us, Professor," Jessica said, trying her best to sound happy.

"Oh, no problem at all," Dumbledore replied, waving his hand. "How are you holding up?"

"Fair, I guess. With these two I've had a lot to distract me," she told her old headmaster quickly grapping Alex mid step for a large jar of sweets.

_Ships go sailing far across the sea  
Trusting starlight to get where they need to be  
When it seems that we have lost our way  
We find ourselves again on Christmas day_

Three hours of feasting later, Jessica managed to excuse herself and leave. The train ride home was quiet and both little boys fell asleep shortly after leaving. As tired as she was, Jessica didn't sleep. She stared out the window the whole time and thought. There were no tears left in her or else she would have cried more.

_Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe_

Somehow Jessica made her way to her house with both sleeping boys in her arms. She opened the door and turned on the lights with a sigh.

_Just believe_

OMG! I'm going to start crying and this isn't even a really sad fic or song… well, it wasn't supposed to be anyway!


End file.
